I'm Gonna Make You Dance
by I Am The Prince of Wales
Summary: When it looks like Zoe might have more difficulty getting off Caprica than she thought, she decides to take advantage of Philo's deep love of robotics.
1. Chapter 1

_I really think it's great that Zoe looks so genuinely pleased when someone tells her what a great robot she is. As for Philo... gotta admit I'm fairly amused by how clearly attracted he is to a hulking murderbot.  
_

_This take place immediately after "There Is Another Sky." There may be spoilers._

_**"I'm Gonna Make You Dance"**_

Alone in her father's dark lab, Zoe ran her remaining hand over the stub where her arm had been. She had always known how cold and manipulative her father cold be, how casually he could hurt and use people, but... he'd really outdone himself this time. And he'd done it with such glee.

Even worse, last time she'd managed to escape to the V-Club, Lacy had told her the trip to Gemenon did not look promising. She'd insisted that she was trying her best, and when Zoe insisted she try _harder_, Lacy snapped and accused Zoe of using her just like the Original Zoe had.

Which was awful because it was true, and worse because it brought home (once again) that fact that she wasn't the Real Zoe Graystone.

She hadn't heard from Lacy since.

Zoe heard steps approaching and froze back into place.

"Hey, pretty," Philomon called as he slid into the room, "did you miss me?"

As annoying as he was, Zoe had started marking time based on the tech's visits. With Lacy keeping her distance, he was the only person who really talked to her anymore.

"Frak," Philo winced as she examined her arm, "that had to hurt."

It _had _hurt. More than anything.

But...

She really had wonder if it only hurt because she knew it _should hurt_.

"Well... I'll get you fixed up," he promised. "Gotta take care of my girl, right?"

He started unloading his equipment, and there was such joy in the way he set up the mechanical scaffolding that would hold her arm in place that Zoe found herself suddenly feeling very sorry for him. This really was the high-point of his day.

"I can't believe he made you do that," he said with genuine sympathy, "it's like defacing a work of art."

Despite herself, Zoe found herself smiling proudly.

"This arm," Philomon said, lightly tickling the disjointed wires, "this arm is like _Virgon_ _Hippolyta _or _the Statue of Tiresias_; it's a masterpiece... doesn't Graystone care about you at all?"

And here Zoe's smile faded.

Philo shook his head. "No, that's not it, either," he corrected himself, as he soldered another connection back into place, "I mean, he gave up so much for you. It's more like... he knows you're special, but he doesn't really understand _how_."

Zoe brightened again. Yeah, that sounded more like it.

"But we're going to show the worlds, aren't we?" Philo whispered. "We're going to show everybody."

It was all Zoe could do not to shake her head. He really thought her father valued him, to let him into his home to work on his most sensitive project...

Like he wouldn't be forgotten as soon as the next awkward, young genius came his way.

"But... I guess we don't have to tell _everyone_... if you don't want," Philo said, dropping his voice several octaves. "It could just be you and me."

At that Zoe positively beamed. _Maybe there's a way off this world after all, _she thought_._

"Okay," Philo announced, taking a step back, "let's test that arm out."

Zoe carefully bend and flexed the reattached arm, finally resting it lightly on Philo's shoulder.

He swallowed nervously. "Um, okay... good."

She'd be on Gemenon in no time.

_Reviews are, as always, the only way I know whether to keep going or quit now._


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter takes place immediately after "__**The Imperfections of Memory**__"_

"Okay, so the boss is _not_ too thrilled with me right now... but I think as long as I keep you on the grounds I'll be okay," Philo said, as much to convince himself as U-87. "Or else I'm about to get fired and he should really enjoy our time together while we still can."

The robot slowly tromped across the Graystones' massive backyard, occasionally pausing to arc her head from side to side, as through trying to fully take everything in.

Somehow, Philo thought, she seemed more..._ relaxed._

_"_I guess I can always claim I was testing your outdoor mobility," Philo said, chasing after her. "And, who knows, maybe a greater variety of input _will_ be good for you."

It had been three days since Daniel Graystone had kicked Philo out of the lab and, while he was still _very_ concerned about his future employment, it just didn't seem as to rate as highly on the importance scale as Rachel.

_Rachel._

He was already in his car and driving home when he realized that from Rachel's perspective he just bailed on their date in mid-kiss. Definitely a violation of the social contract, probably enough to kill their relationship before it had a chance to build into something. He had pulled his car over immediately to send her a quick apology... then slam his head on the wheel repeatedly.

And while Rachel was surprisingly understanding when he finally got back to him, and she assured him that she still wanted to see him again; he could tell she was disappointed and a little hurt. And then she asked him if he'd given any more thought to what she'd said about the robot letting the robot out of the lab.

And, because _Rachel _said it and he very much wanted her to be pleased with him again, the idea seemed better and better the more he thought about it.

"Now, I don't want you to think I'm going to neglect you now that I've met someone," Philo assured the U-87, "you're still my girl. It's just..."

He blushed and rubbed his shoulders.

"Anyway, you'd really like her," Philo continued, "she's really smart and funny and... I think we really might have something."

And suddenly, the U-87's single, red eye, which seemed to be staring at him with rapt attention, became lost its focus, as though it couldn't look him in the eye. Philo didn't know what to make of it.

"I just wish you could talk," Philo admitted. "I mean, I know you can say what you're programmed to, but... I wish you could really reach out and speak to me."

"Philomon?"

Philo nearly jumped out of skin. "Yes, Dr. Graystone?"

Amanda eyed his for a moment. "Your robot's ruining my lawn."

Philo looked down. She was indeed leaving deep Cylon tracks in the wet grass.

"I'll clean that up," Philo promised shakily.

Amanda nodded, then turned to move back towards the house.

Philo finally released the sigh. Why did this have to become habit?

---

"You really need to find a girl for Philo," Amanda said dryly.

"What did he do this time?" Daniel smiled, raising an eyebrow. He had his suspicions about his young assistant's recent behavior, of course, but nothing he was about to discuss.

"I caught him talking to the U-87," Amanda replied.

"So? You used to talk to your plants," Daniel said, trying to conceal his sudden discomfort.

"Not like that," she shook her head. "I think he was two steps away from asking it to prom."

"I'm afraid I may have given you a false impression of scientific geniuses," Daniel said. "Very few of them are the suave lothario I was at that age."

Amanda laughed softly, the kind of forced laugh she and her husband had been sharing since Zoe's death.

"Do you think I should take him of the project?" Daniel asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I think he's a good kid, he's probably just been lonely for a while."

Daniel nodded, understanding his wife's need to be maternal towards something. At least she wasn't coming home high again. "I'll see what I can do."

She kissed him lightly and rolled away from him, pulling the covers tightly around herself.

Once his wife was safely asleep, Daniel let all the pieces fall together in his mind. Definitely he was going to have to find more work for Philo.


End file.
